dreamworks_penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Private
10 |height = Shorter than Skipper |eyes = Light blue |feather(s)_color = Black White |diet = Fish |alsoknown = Slippy Young Private Dough Boy New Cute Guy Mr. Cute and Cuddly Mr. Nice Guy Mr. Tux The Puzzler Steel Penguin The Red Squirrel Little Guy |occupation = Private (formerly) Private First Class |home = Travels with Circus Zaragoza Penguin Headquarters at New York Central Park Zoo (formerly in the movies) (currently in the series) Madagascar (formerly) |family = Sam Fishy Unnamed mother Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico Uncle Nigel |loveinterest = Shawna Cupid |allies = |enemies = Barry (formerly) Armadillo Kid Bada and Bing Savio Hans the Puffin Lobsters Alice Rat King Rats Jiggles The Red Squirrel Blue Hen Kuchikukan Buck Rockgut }} |powers = Combat Leadership Skills |possessions = Lunacorn Doll |position = Private (First Class) |affiliation = The Penguins' family North Wind |first_appearance = Madagascar |last_appearance = Penguins of Madagascar |voice = Christopher Knights (films) James Patrick Stuart (TV series) |nationality = British |ethnicity = Antarctican }} Private is a main character in the Madagascar franchise. his role in the movie is that of the main protagonist and one of the four main protagonist in the 2009-2015 TV series. He is the youngest and shortest of the quartet. Private is voiced by Christopher Knights in the film and James Patrick Stuart in the TV series 'Early life ' Before he was born, Private as an egg was presumably abandoned by his parents,. According to Operation Penguin, Private's father's name is Sam Fishy but his mother's name is unknown. His egg was eventually buried in a snow bank and began rolling down a hill, knocking down three penguin children, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico. Skipper, not willing to let a defenseless egg get smashed goes to save it, but ends up making it fall down a cliff. The penguins, growing worried when they see the penguin egg endangered by a group of leopard seals, all fall down the cliff and enter the danger zone on the ship. Rico swallows the egg whole and carries it to safety with the rest of his brothers. Shortly after they escape the leopard seals, Skipper accidentally slaps the egg's shell, which activates Private being hatched. Private greets them and inquires if they are his family. Before Skipper responds, child Kowalski answers that Private has no family and that they were all going to die. However, Skipper instead slaps Kowalski and tells baby Private that they're all the family the baby penguin has. They adopt him as their baby brother and names him Private. Personality Private is a down-to-earth person and tries to get out the non-violent way of things, unlike his fellow penguins. Sometimes he can get impatient i. e. in one episode, Private starts to inhabit cabin fever while stuck with Mort, but does get out of it when Mort eats all of the food and they are able to escape. He mostly starts picking up mostly his older brother Skipper, as he becomes more aggressive as the series goes on. Still though, Private still cares and loves his family until the ends of the earth, choosing his friends over love and having full faith in his brothers when Private is held captive by Dave. He also seems more friendly than the others and has habrored paternal instincts on younger life forms. Mostly this was shown in "Paternal Egg Stinct" when his brothers had threatened the unhatched Eggy with "pushing to hard." Most of the penguins are protective over Private, despite being a valued member of their group. However, it was most likely due to the fact that Private had been endangered as an egg. They usually tend to cover his eyes from inappropriate images, or cover his ears when Skipper uses his "angry words". Appearance Private is a short, young penguin. He is about nine later ten years old (revealed in the film) and younger than all his other brothers. He has blue eyes and yellow, webbed feet and beak. Private has black wings white that covers his whole front down to his feet. Appearances TV series Film * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie The Penguins of Madagascar Season 1 Season 2 ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie'' During the battle at the Aquarium in Shanghai, China, Dave kidnapped Private along with the other penguins. After witnessing Dave the full power of the medusa serum, he accidentally alerted Dave of his presence by yelling "crikey," a term Private used earlier when he and the other penguins were initially captured by their one time. Though discovered, Private swears to Dave that when his brothers come, they'll bring about disaster to his operation. Dave realizes that Private's brothers are coming to them and decides to use it as his advantage. When Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico are captured as well. However, Private escapes before using the paperclip that he swallowed earlier Centered episodes Season 1 *'Mask of the Raccoon' *'Untouchable' *'The Penguin Stays In the Picture' *'Truth Ache' *'Skorca' Season 2 *'The Red Squirrel' *'Stop Bugging Me' *'Mr. Tux' *'Love Hurts' *'A Visit From Uncle Nigel' *'Arch-Enemy' Season 3 ''' * '''Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse * Antics on Ice * Showdown on Fairway 18 * A Kipper for Skipper-''' * '''High Moltage * Private and the Winky 'Factory '''Other centric episodes ' * Danger Wears A Cape (shared with Kowalksi, Rico * Paternal Egg-Stinct (shared with Julien, * Tangled in the Web (shared with Julien and Marlene * Concrete Jungle Survival (shared with the lemurs) * Stop Bugging Me- (shared with Rico) * Badger Pride (shared with Malrene) * Night and Dazed (shared with and Leonard) * Wishful Thinking- (shared with Julien) * The Officer X Factor (shared with Rico, Skipper, Kowalski) * Operation: Break Speare (shared with Julien and Skipper,) * Cute-Astrophe (shared with Skipper) * The Hoboken Surprise (shared with Rico, Skipper, Kowalski) * The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole (shared with Skipper , King Julien , Kowalski , Mort ,Maurice , Rico) * Operation: Good Deed (shared with Rico, Skipper, Kowalski) * When the Chips are Down (shared with Mort) * Our Man in Grrfurjiclestan (shared with Rico, Skipper, Kowalski) * Operation: Antarcitca (shared with Skipper, Julien) * Operation: Big Blue Marble Kowalski, Skipper, King Julien, Rico) * Smotherly Love (shared with Rico, Skipper, Kowalski) * Street Smarts (shared with Mort and King Julien) * Goodnight and Good Chuck (shared with Rico, Skipper, Kowalski) Relationships '''Main article: Private/Relationships Girlfriends/Dates/Crushes ' '''Cupid ' '''(Love interest in Merry Madagascar) A female reindeer whom Private immediately falls in love with upon seeing her. This is a forbidden romance because Christmas reindeer and penguins are natural enemies because of Santa's choice from moving to the North Pole instead of the south Pole. Both their families despise the relationship, particularly Private's oldest brother Skipper, who even slapped him out of daze for Cupid. Before an actual romance, Private and Cupid depart, but not before saying goodbye to each other. Their relationship somewhat resembled to that of Romeo and Juliet. Shawna ' '(Love interest in season 2) Private later falls in love with a human intern named Shawna. He gets himself injured every time just to go visit her. Eventually, the others find out and Private later asks if they ever been in love, and they respond to how it felt like. However, seeing he is an animal and she was a human, this would never have been seen through. Private later chooses his brothers over love. Gallery/Images Main article: Private/Gallery Trivia * More emotional than other penguins * His name is Private, as are his rank, and secret shame (Wishful Thinking) * Afraid of badgers, and distrusts them * Loves watching the show, Lunacorns, a parody of My Little Pony. * Attended community college. * Hero and protagonist of the film, Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. because it focuses on his feelings and his story and saving all the other penguins. * As of the episode, "Concrete Jungle," Private is now 'Private, First Class' References Category:Penguins Category:Main characters Category:TV characters‏ Category:Romantic interests‏ Category:Brothers‏‎ Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters in the TV Series Category:Main characters in the movie Category:Male characters Category:Movie characters